


Some arms can heal

by Leewalker95



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Chris Redfield, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Piers, Chris goes into Rut, F/M, M/M, Mating, Nivanfield, Omega Piers Nivans, Piers goes into Heat, Possible smut, Top Chris, slow build up, true mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leewalker95/pseuds/Leewalker95
Summary: Piers is an Omega. He has had a rough start to life all seems to start looking up for him when his hero Captain Chris Redfield recruits him or so he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is based of a new dynamic I’ve not found in the Nivanfield catagory so I thought I’d introduce it hope you enjoy feel free to leave any comments opinions or ideas you want to put forward I appreciate all of them.

Story note: Alpha/beta/omega dynamics

Apologies it’s a bit long but I am just gonna explain how the dynamics work so you aren’t confused.

In this story there are basic genders male and female and each gender has 3 sub genders ~ alphas betas and omegas.  
Alpha: dominant gender, unable to become pregnant goes into rut every 6months which is basically a mandatory need to mate.  
Beta: versatile gender highly unlikely to become pregnant and doesn’t have any heats or ruts. Some may submit to alphas some may not.  
Omega: submissive gender, can become pregnant regardless of male or female gender, will submit to alphas and may or may not submit to betas. They go into heat every 6months and like the alpha it’s a mandatory need. Their heats tend to align with their mates once they are mated and will work 3 months behind an alpha… e.g alpha goes to into rut then 3 months later the omega will and this pattern will continue.

When a couple knot (have sex) if a they want to mate they have to bite otherwise a bond isn’t formed.  
There is also a scent bond which can be developed in friends and mates. Scent is also used to identify true mates.

This is just my version of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. 

  
On his 17th Birthday Piers presented as an omega, which in its self is highly unusual seeing as most people present at the age of 13. Piers father always told him not to worry he would present in his own time, but at school he always had problems with it since classes were organised depending on sub gender.

His father was adamant he would present as an alpha so had requested that he be taught in an alpha class, this is how he met his friend Leon Kennedy.

After he presented as an alpha the school tried to move him into the omega classes, but with the help of Leon he was able to stay in the alpha class under the premise he would look after him. He managed to survive the rest of school even through all his heats because of her.

When an unmated omega goes into heat Alphas tend to turn feral and on quite a number of occasions Leon had saved his hide, only once was it a close call.

When Piers graduated from school he had developed alpha tendencies and traits, so he joined the special forces and became the best sniper in the USSF.

 

Piers stood at the shooting range as he normally would in his free time. He kept his breath calm and his arms steady lining up his shot. Normally people only practiced with one static target, however piers now practices with 5 moving targets and as always he gets perfect shots every time in record time.

He became quite a loner in the USSF due to his skill and him being an omega. Alphas never appreciated being shown up by an omega especially one with a take no shit attitude.  
“Nivans!” His Commanding officer roars, Piers spins around hand raised to his forehead saluting his superior.

“Yes sir!” Piers calls back maintaining the salute.

“At ease!” Piers relaxes his legs shoulder width apart and arms behind his back. “We have someone who is interested in taking you on, my office 10 minutes.” His CO let out a scent of happiness probably at the fact he can get rid of the omega who shows him up on a daily bases.

“Yes sir” another salute and Piers marches off to store his rifle and head to the office.

  
12 hours earlier…

“You should take a look at this Chris” came a familiar voice on the other side of his desk.

“Hmm” Chris said taking the file from his old Partner Jill Valentine. “Is this another guy you want on my team? I’ve told you I don’t need anyone else” He is tired of telling her this every time she presents him with a new folder.

“Seriously you will want this one he is really unique! An ace, besides you need a sniper” she says as she flicks a blonde strand of hair from her perfectly pristine eyes.

Chris opens the file and begins reading.

‘Piers Nivans, age: 23 specialisation: sniper

Officer notes: Piers Nivans is an omega like no other, he joined the USSF at the age of 19 and scored top marks in his classes, he is highly punctual and strives for perfection in both himself and all others around him. He has the attitude of an alpha and refuses to submit, he is the first to push past his sub gender instincts.

He has a sense of pride like no one else in his team and he isn’t afraid to pull anyone on anything he deems incorrect including his Commanding Officer, usually he spends his free time away from all others and rarely interacts unless it’s to do with his mission, he has the highest and fastest record in the USSF for completing his missions and is referred to as both the ‘Ace’ and ‘the man who never misses’ by his peers, however a massive overhaul with his behaviour is recommended.

I would like to say I am sad to let him go but his need to be the best can be somewhat discouraging to the other men due to setting the standard too high.

Chris lets out a long exhaling breath. “Shit Jill, what is this kid a terminator. His stats are off the charts and the comment I have never seen anything like it and on top of that this kid is an omega. Shit he probably has had it rough” he places the file closed on top of his very tall to do pile. “I can’t take him” he stated flatly.

“Chris we need his talent here he will be a great help not to mention the fact in his entire career he has never missed a shot. Just have a look at him see his skills and see what you think after.” She is almost begging at this point.

“If you like him so much why don’t you take him then he can be in delta or echo.” He is only protecting the boy, Alpha team will eat him alive.

“Because his skill set suit Alpha, I didn’t want to say this but he will at least help keep you up to date with your paperwork and get them done on time. It could be a good thing.” She gives him the puppy dog eyes, which unfortunately for Chris he never seems to be able to refuse.

“Okay a quick look but if I say no after you take my answer okay?”

“Yes of course I just want you to at least see him first.” A big cheesy grin breaks out across her face, she bounds around the desk and attempts to wrap her arms around Captain of Alpha team, not that she could ever manage it with his huge build.

They both get up and leave after he grabs the sniper’s file.  
An hour later they are preparing everything for the young mans exam on the next day and begin their journey to the base.

 

As piers makes his way up to his CO’s office he stops at a mirror to make sure he is presentable.

Just round the corner he arrives at the office only to hear his CO talking with a woman.  
‘Who could that be that needs to see me?’ piers thinks to himself his brows furrowing at the thought.

A quick knock and he is called to enter. A small push and the door swings open revealing his captain stood just to the right at attention and a blonde haired woman standing in-front of the the desk leaning against it. She is in business wear but piers can tell from her build she is a soldier clearly she has been promoted and she does wear the look well, the blue dress suit compliments her features and beauty while announcing her authority.

Piers stands to attention and salutes to the woman who promptly dismisses the CO and calls piers to ease.

“Good morning Mr. Nivans, I’m Jill Valentine assistant Director and captain of delta team of the BSAA NAB. I have someone I would like you to meet as I understand he is the one who inspired you to be who you are today.” She knew she didn’t need to put in the last part and only did so to tug at Chris’s heart strings and who at that moment stood up to look at his possible new recruit. “This is as you know Captain Chris Redfield Co-founder and Captain of Alpha team of the BSAA,”

Piers couldn’t help the look of shock as his Idol stood in front of him, it took him a second to compose himself and salute to the living Legend.  
“It is an honour sir!” Piers said a little more excited than he meant the scent of it whirling around the room causing both captains to chuckle. Piers curses himself in his head for losing his cool and the scent quickly sours.

“It’s okay to be excited we want you to show emotions, can I call you Piers?” Chris asks knowing full well that he will say yes.

“Of course Captain!” Piers can’t help give off a strong scent of pride after the Legend asked to use his name. What an honour.

“Well piers Captain valentine has recommended you through what she saw on your file, she thinks you should join Alpha with me.” As Chris says this a strong scent of excitement fills the room again, this actually makes Chris feel bad for what he is about to say. “ I however disagree. Being an omega and your accomplishments I am really impressed with but being that my team has only Alphas in it. Long story short you will be in danger constantly from your team as well as enemies on the field.” Half expecting the scent of disappointment or anger at what he has said, instead the excitement eases off and balances to a neutral scent.

“I understand Captain” he says and even though his face remains straight his eyes betray him and show his devastation.

“Wow Captain, I didn’t realise you were going to be so horrible about it, you realise the boy looks up to you and you just crush him like that.” A slight scent of anger hits Chris followed by a glare and a folder.

“ I hope I haven’t upset you Piers, I mean only to protect you since joining my team you will be in twice the danger. But if you still wanna join I will let you prove to me that you have what it takes.” Chris says apologetically allowing his scent to flood the room and reveal that he is genuine.

“Of course, Captain I understand but if I may, I am technically an omega but I have been raised an alpha I have full control in my heat as well as prescription scent blockers. I didn’t present until I was 17 and spent my school life in the alpha class even after I presented. So I am use to dealing with alphas.” This made Jill let out a roar of laughter leading to a confused look from both men.

“Well now I’m more worried about the alphas than Piers himself” she gleefully chided. “If your up for it will you give us a demonstration of your skills please?” She managed to get out through her large smile.

“Yes Captain where shall we begin?” Piers had been able to soak up the pleasant scent Jill released and it helped him relax a great deal.

“How about lets start with your aim, show me what your like with a rifle.” Chris spoke up elbowing his comrade.

They all made their way to the shooting range with him leading the way. When they arrived Piers retrieved his rifle and checked it over before stepping up to his mark.  
“Wait.” Chris calls leaving the young sniper confused. “Can I see that rifle” piers just nods and hands it over.

Chris lets out a whistle clearly impressed with the weapon. “An anti-material rifle, I never would have guessed that to be your choice of weapon” he says an eye brow raised to the omega handing it back.

“No one does sir” he says with a smile and returns to his mark, Chris steps behind to see piers work.

‘His form is perfect, the fact his chosen stance is standing with a weapon like this is impressive enough’

Piers slaps the red button to the right of his head and 5 moving targets raise up, before Chris can even count them piers has hit them all and every one a dead on head shot. He hits the button twice and the 5 appear again but spread out across all the lanes, he takes a step back and walks along all the lanes picking them off one by one while swapping between a prone and standing position as well as his main hand from left to right.

“How can you say no to him now, that boy is even better than you.” Jill jabbed Chris in the side earning her a growl.

Piers rechecks his weapon empties the clip and dismantles it in record time placing all pieces in his case.

“That was amazing you have clearly worked hard to get to where you are today!” Chris beams. “I need to see your CQC since you won’t always be in a position to use that rifle.”

“Of course Captain who would you like me to fight?” Piers knew he can beat all alphas on the base and more than one at a time.

“Me” Chris said simply. A look of shock struck across the snipers face. He never dreamed of fighting his Hero.

He nods and they make their way to a sparring facility. They both remove their shoes upon entry and take a step on the mat.

Jill has a bad feeling about this Chris is a seasoned soldier with a lot more experience than this pup, with the size difference he may as well have thrown him against tank, he may actually have better luck.

There stance is ready arms out and up covering their faces, their legs bent for stability. Jill calls the start of the fight and they both begin to circle around the mat.

Chris lets out a roar utilising his Alpha tone, no omega alive is able to ignore an alpha tone. Straight away Piers takes a knee bowing to Chris and submitting. “This is my point Piers why I can’t have you” he says stepping up to the young sniper resting a hand on his shoulder.

“You are very—” piers grabs his wrist pulls him over his back and launches him across the mat, he lands flat on his back sprawled and shocked.  
Jill however is jumping excited and clapping she runs over and hugs piers cheering happily.

“Captain I’m sorry but I’m not stupid and you are not the first who has tried that on me. I grew up around alphas it doesn’t work.” Piers began to worry he had blown his shot as the hulking mass of muscles rose up.

“That was bloody brilliant Piers” Chris howled. “You can definitely join alpha, better yet I want you as my lieutenant” a huge cheeky grin painted across the older mans face.

“Pack your bags were taking you with us!” Jill cheered.  
Piers couldn’t say anything so he only nodded saluted and ran off to pack his bags.

“Fuck Jill that was incredible his file doesn’t do him justice!” Chris beamed, excited now to have him not only on his team but as his second in command.

“What about the rest of alpha how do you think they will react to an omega above them.” Jill is now slightly uneasy about the idea.

“Then I will let them take it up with piers he can take me down I would love to see their faces if he has to do it to them.” The grin still not leaving his face.

A few hours later they are almost at the BSAA base.

 

The helicopter drops onto the roof helipad and they all jump out. Jill gives Piers a quick hug. “I’ve got to go and return to my paperwork but if you need anything call me or come see me okay” she hands him a card with her details on it before rushing off.

Both Chris and Piers start walking towards the doors leading into the base.  
“Now Piers, I am gonna show you around and you will get a few days to accustom yourself with the place then we will sort out uniform and everything else. Here at the BSAA we have our own Dorm rooms with a shared bathroom. First let’s get you some food. I don’t know about you but I’m starving” Chris chuckles. “Maybe we will bump into some of the team there and I can introduce you there are only a few we have a demolitions expert, combat expert and a logistics and communication expert. Well now we have a sniper expert that’s you and marksman that’s me.” He smiles proud of the fact his family is growing more and more.  
Chris leads him down a long corridor towards the bustling canteen.  
“Captain?” Piers asks a few steps behind Chris.

“Yeah what’s up Lieutenant?” Chris can smell the worry in the air.

“Do you think alpha team will have a problem with me at all? Being an omega and all” piers eye squint in query.

“You managed to lift and throw me… and you’re worried about alpha having a problem with you! Not one of them could do what you did and trust me they have tried” a chuckle slipping from the large man.

Piers just frowns “okay Captain”

As they get into the canteen Piers gags making Chris spin around. “Piers are you okay” his hands rest on the younger mans shoulder a relaxing scent fills Piers nose.  
“Yeah Just getting use to the scents nothing to worry about Captain” piers steps away and makes his way to the serving area.  
Chris insists on buying Piers his first meal after some debate, piers accepts.

They grab a seat at the far side of the room next to the window overlooking a forest surrounding the base.  
“What do you think about the base so far?” Chris asked after taking a sip of his black coffee.

“I like it Captain” was all Piers could say the smell of all the alphas was making him nauseous, Piers reaches into his pocket and pulled his scent blockers out and takes 2 with his Latte.

“When are you due a heat?” Chris’s voice barely above a whisper. Stunning the young sniper.  
“I’m already in heat Captain” his face flushed bright red at the revelation.  
“Why didn’t you say! How are you so calm?” Chris’s scent bursts through the room with worry attracting a a lot of other soldiers eyes.  
The Captain just waves them off and they all turn back to carry on as if nothing happened.

“I told you when you met me I have control of my heat, I learned when I was younger to keep in control I know the consequences if I don’t” Piers tone remains cold. No surprise to Chris.

“Okay I’ll show you your room and grab you some snacks for later and some water” Chris said getting up and grabbing his barely touched food and depositing it in the waste bin. He grabs a takeaway box in the draws near the coffee station and hands it to Piers. “Grab your food and come on” piers looks confused at first until it dawns on him what Chris is doing.

“Captain” He acknowledge and rises up with his food and leaves with the Captain, he takes Piers to his new quarters a moderately sized bedroom with a wardrobe a desk and a double bed.

“Get some rest take as long as you need I’ll pop by later to check on you if you need me call this number anytime” he said giving a quick wave and rushing away.

 

Chris pulls out his phone and calls Jill,

“Hey Jilly, you got a minute?” Chris says as he rushes to his own room. Opens his fridge and grabs a few bottles of water and a few protein bars cramming them in a carrier bag.

“Yeah what’s up Bearfield?” Her voice soothes Chris a little which he is glad of since he is about to go into full panic mode.

“Piers is in heat!” He manages to get out through panicked breaths.

“Shit when did he go into heat?”

“I don’t know Jilly, when I asked him when he was due he just said he was already in heat now! I didn’t even notice so I took him to his room I’m just grabbing him some food and water!” He runs his hand through his hair, what if another alpha had scented him and Chris was to oblivious to notice, he could’ve gotten hurt.

“Calm down Chris! He will be fine the fact he has been in the base, surrounded by alphas on heat and no one noticed then he must’ve been telling the truth about being able to handle his heat… relax take him the stuff and support him, don’t bombard him with alpha worry it will make it worse okay?” Chris thanked her she always knew just what to say when it came to him. He hangs up and grabs the bag for Piers and makes his way back.

Chris suddenly smells it. The lust, the need and he can hear him moaning in his room.

“Captain!” Piers calls from inside his room, Chris bursts through the door and is by his side.

“What’s wrong Piers!” Chris has to hold his nose so not to get affected by his arousal.

“My pills have been replaced, they aren’t suppressors!”……

 


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s okay Piers we will get it sorted, give me a minute I’ve got someone who can help!” He turns away and leaves the room in a hurry, shutting the door with a little too much force.

He takes out his phone and calls Jill again but no answer, he quietly curses to himself before rushing to the main administration department.   
“I need the names and whereabouts of every omega in the base that takes suppressors!” The young women is instantly effected by the panicked scent of the Alpha Captain.

“Y-yessir!” She quickly pulls up a list and prints off all the details, before she could hand them across Chris snatches them out of her hand and bolts for the door calling his thanks as he goes.

First on the list is a Chef for the canteen area, he sprints through the base nearly knocking over a few echo team recruits, he dodges a few more members of staff along the way before he finally reaches the serving area.

“O’Donnell where is he?” Chris pants face flushed as he scans all the kitchen staff.

“Erm… here sir what’s up!” He looks worried, maybe because of the not so sneaky way he helps himself to some of the stock.

“You have suppressors right!?”

“Yes sir do you need them?” Relief flooding the young chefs face.

“Yes on the double!” His tone is almost threatening, not that he means to be.

The young chef nods and pulls out his pills Chris grabs whatever money is in his pocket and throws it at him snatching the pills and begins running back to his new suffering lieutenant.

As he turns down the corridor where alpha teams rooms are he gets a strong scent of Piers’ slick.  
“Fuck!” Chris lets out. If he can smell it then so can all other alphas around here. It seems he made it just in time, no one else is around, Chris bursts into the room, pills in one hand while his other covers his nose.

“Piers! Take these they may help” he passes them and the young sniper gladly takes them.

A sigh of relief is let out by the older man “ I’ll just be outside until they kick in.” And once again he is outside the room his back leaning against the wall, he slides down resting his head on his forearm.

10 minutes later the scent eases off and a calmer more relaxed Piers steps out freshly clothed like nothing had happened. “Captain I’m so sorry!” His voice near breaking, the scent of embarrassment although faint still seeps through the air.

“You have nothing to be sorry for it wasn’t your fault, do you know who did this?” Piers doesn’t want to be the cause of more drama today than necessary so he just shakes his head.

“Captain I think it may just have been a silly prank gone wrong, please don’t worry I will just go get some more now, by the way Captain whose are these?” He glances at the small lidded pot with a small logo reading Pherozene written on it.

“Well I guess they are mine, I bought them off the chef from the canteen… keep them I don’t need them at all” Chris gives him a warm smile, he manages to stand himself up. “Come on I’ll take you to pharmacy to get more” Piers just nods and follows his Captain.

On the drive to the pharmacy Piers gets a phone call.

“Hello?” His voice tone in just that one word was indicating his distress.   
“No sir, I was recruited today I’ve moved now sorry I haven’t been in touch I had a slight issue with my suppressors” he looks over to his Captain and mouths an apology, his Captain just waves it away.  
“I can’t talk about it now sir, I’m just going to grab some more pills now, can we speak later!” A very faint raised voice can be heard over the muffled noises from the Humvee. “I can’t sir he is driving! Look I’ll call later I’m sorry” before Piers gives the voice a chance to answer he cancels the call.

“Sorry Captain that was my father I hadn’t contacted him about my transfer from the Special Forces.” Piers looks down his eyes betray his calm features.

“Didn’t take it well then I see” he offers a calming smile in the hopes it held even if only a little.

“He will get over it Captain, I’m glad for the opportunity!” His features light up revealing a smile that melts Chris’s heart.

“I’m glad you have joined us as well… even if I was doubtful at first and I apologise for that.” Piers smiles and nods, he turns to look out of the window speaking no more on the matter. The rest of the car ride was silent but not uncomfortably so.

 

Later that evening after having a proper look around the base by himself while his Captain began the tedious chore of his paperwork, Piers found himself at the shooting range with his trusty rifle.

‘1…2…3,1…2…3’ his usual count to hit all five targets consecutively, after a few hours of practice and a sore shoulder he dismantled his rifle cleaning it out and oiling it then reassembling it again.

Piers head shoots up, he knows he is not alone. A quick draw of his firearm he makes his way towards the only door in or out, quickly checking all the alcoves and nooks systematically.

A tall figure steps out realising he will be seen anyway. “Hi, I’m Trevor moor, demolitions expert in alpha, you’re the new guy aren’t you?” He eyes Piers carefully.

Trevor is a tall but well built man rugged face with a bad case of 5 o’clock shadow his dark brown crew cut just visible in the dim lighting from where he is standing.

Piers has noticed that he is not the only one in the room with him.  
“Are the others going to come out and say hi as well?” Piers asks with a flat tone.

“Sandy, Mark come on out, he knows your there” a dark smile creeps across Trevor’s face.

A short stocky male with blond scraggy hair and a man maybe a little shorter than Piers and slimmer with dyed bleach blonde hair step out from near the door all 3 men are clearly older than Piers by a few years.

“I’m Mark Richards communications and logistics expert” the stocky man says with a slight wave. And the other informs his name is Sandy Clay and he is the Close Quarters Combat expert.

“You’re the omega meant to be our lieutenant?” Trevor’s voice becomes more and more menacing in an attempt to intimidate him.

“Yeah, just came in today” Piers keeps his tone friendly and even, this sort of display was expected.

“What makes you think we want you?” Mark pipes up bearing his teeth in a low growl.

“What makes you think I care?” Piers growls back, which neither one of them seemed to like in the slightest. They all move to surround him, low growls filling the room.

“Get on your knees!” Mark forces his alpha voice. Piers complies head bowing showing he submits.

“We’re gonna make you regret taking this job… boy!” Sandy takes a step closer from behind, as soon as his foot is close enough Piers grabs it pulling him to the ground and planting his elbow in the pricks eye.

The other two charge at the same time, they don’t realise this just makes things easier for Piers he performs a roundhouse kick as he is rising to his feet catching both of them in the face…

 

  
10 minutes earlier in Jill’s office…

Her phone rings. The name reads Becky a fond smile forms on her painted lips. “Hi Becky what’s up?”

“Captain, I have just heard Trevor, Mark and sandy saying they are gonna teach the new Omega his place! I’m worried I don’t know where the lieutenant is and I can’t get hold of Captain Redfield.” Jill breaks out in a fit of laughter. “Captain? What’s so funny?”

“Let then it will do the boy good to get some practice and Chris said this would happen, Trust me Becky he will be fine, can you check the cctv at the shooting range it’s where he should be seeing as that’s where he was all the time at his last base” in honesty she didn’t expect this to happen so soon.

“Yes Captain I have it, lieutenant Nivans is there Captain just shoo… bloody hell!!” Jills smile drops.

“What’s wrong?” She says now beginning to worry.

“Nothing Captain He is amazing with that rifle.” A small sigh of relief slips out.

“Okay Becky hit record on the camera for the range for me then link the feed to my computer okay.”

“Yes Captain”

“Okay let me know if there’s anything else.” After she ends the call she immediately texts Chris.

  
 To: Bearfield  
Drop What your doing get to my office now!!

 From: Bearfield  
On my way!!!

A minute or so later Chris bursts into the room, “what’s up Jill!!” His voice panicked and so is his scent.

“Piers is about to have a run in with alpha team!” A huge smile breaks out across her face. She pulls him around to see the live footage of the young sniper cleaning his weapon. “Mark and sandy are near the door, look there is Trevor” she points to a beam concealing the tall demolitions expert.

“It’s worrying Jilly that your so pleased about this” Chris says jabbing his coworker in the arm.

“Shhh he’s noticed they are there!” She says excitedly flapping her hand at the screen. A proud smile on both their faces until they see what the boys are planning and hear what they say after they make him get in his knees. The scents from both Captains sours and anger spewing around the room, enough that if anyone were to enter they would likely pass out or vomit.

Then it happens Piers takes out Sandy then roundhouses the other 2. They get up again and swing for him which Piers gracefully dodges with a slight lean to the right and left, one swift movement uses the swing from Trevor who had come in from behind while simultaneously blocking Marks and pulls more force into Trevor’s as it collides with Marks unknowing face, with a twist Piers snakes His was around behind Trevor, kicks the back of his leg sending the older arrogant man onto his knees. And grips him in a choker hold.

“I’m still waiting for you girls to make me regret this job” Piers growls.

“What the fuck?” Trevor chokes out.

“What the fuck Lieutenant” Piers corrects before throwing him to the ground. “Feel free to come try make me regret it another day?” He chuckles and walks out.

Both Chris and Jill are gobsmacked. Chris’s stomach warming at the thought that this was his lieutenant. The first omega on Alpha team since ever. “He is so much like you it’s scary” Jill says shock still on her face.

“I know isn’t it amazing. I feel like a proud father” Chris beams.

“I have recorded it so I will send it to your PDA” Jill winks. “For educational purposes of course” Chris chuckles to himself.

“Thanks Jilly” He continues before deciding to head back to maybe make a dent in his paperwork (drink whiskey and pass out). “I’ll see you later I owe you a beer for this!” He waves as he walks towards the door.

“You already owe me 4 Bear” she says as he leaves. Jill posts the video up on the BSAA closed social Network to teach them a lesson that will probably be reinforced tomorrow by Chris.

 

5:15am the next day…

Piers is already in the shower he knows to be up and ready before the alphas to avoid incidents. He uses his scent blocker shampoo and body wash washing himself fully head to toe twice before stepping out, as he is drying himself he starts to smell Pine trees and cinnamon as he turns to see who is causing the smell he trips and face plants what he thought for a second to be a wall… until he realised said wall was breathing, he jumps back startled, averting his eyes from the muscular torso he admires the details of the light fittings while tightening his grip on his towel around his waist.

“I’m sorry Captain I meant to be ready sooner I’ll just be going” he tries to step around the hulking man in the middle of the narrow corridor lined with showers.

“it’s okay I had been meaning to talk to you anyway. I saw what happened yesterday at the range, I’m proud of you for standing up to them as you did, you have a lot of skill to take out 3 alpha team members not that I am surprised eh Ace” he beamed as he poked Piers in rib, causing him yelp and accidentally drop his towel.

Piers would’ve released a strong scent of embarrassment as he scrambled to regain what little dignity was left with one hand while attempting to cover his manhood with the other. “Shit, I’m sorry Piers I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay Captain and thank you” he quickly squeezed past his Captain and dashed to his room his face as red as smacked arse.

Chris felt really bad for making his young protégé uncomfortable. He noticed the sniper had left a folded piece of paper behind. A letter by the looks of it, he knows he shouldn’t read it but never will there be a greater chance than this to get to know the real Piers Nivans he scoops it up along with his shower bag and hurries to his room forgoing the shower till later seeing as he is off duty today anyway.

He takes a seat on his bed still wrapped in his towel he delicately unfolds the slip of paper, maybe it’s a love letter, and before he can talk himself out of it he begins reading.

  
The biggest mistake,

I heard that you showed up your commanding officer again, what have I told you about that shit boy, you are an omega you shouldn’t even be in the army let alone the special forces, show some gratitude and learn your place your making your father look bad. He is really disappointed in you. Why couldn’t you just be born an alpha like the rest of the Nivans males.

I don’t want you to bother writing to me anymore I have enough fuel for my fire. Me and your father have agreed that it’s best you stay away from me or I will do what I should’ve when you dropped from me.

Your father said one more mistake and he is done with you as well. I’d be careful boy before you end up alone.

Martha Nivans

Chris could not believe what he was reading. This was his mother, anger floods his room and he has to fight the urge to screw up the piece of paper. He neatly folds it up, throws his clothes on and heads to Piers’ room, before he knocks he can here the young man sniffling inside, rather than confront him about this which could make this worse he slides the letter under the door and walks back to his room and sits on his bed, he runs his hands through his hair and sighs deeply wishing he hadn’t read that letter since now he wants to pay that bitch a visit.

  
Piers lays on his bed when he hears a rustling of paper under the door he glances down and reaches for it opens it up, finding it’s the letter from his mom, he must have left it somewhere.

Shit, has someone read his letter, damn he opens the door to see his Captain heading into his room.

“Fuck” he lets out before shutting the door and laying down. Re reading the letter for the 200th time since receiving it. He is the only Omega to be born into the Nivans family ever… well the only one fortunate to not have been sold or abandoned to die, not that they didn’t try anyway but the law doesn’t allow that anymore, their plan was train him as an alpha send him to the army and wait for the news he had been raped and killed, for them that would be their problem solved. Piers had different plans though.

He still has a few days before he would be open for deployment with the team, so he decides to hit the gym rather than slack off.

Before he heads out of his room he checks he is presentable in the mirror touching up his hair making sure it’s styled in its usual flick. The young sniper locks his door before heading towards the gym, as he walked he got a few people congratulating him telling him he is awesome, this left Piers confused, although he knew what they were referring to he couldn’t understand how they knew until he saw it on the large plasma screen in the atrium the cctv footage playing of his fight with alpha team, underneath written are the words:  
‘alpha teams newest member kicks ass in every sense!’ although there is a sense of pride he can’t help but dislike the attention he was receiving.

Hastily he makes his way to the gym with his head down, wishing the attention would stop. He drops his gym bag in a locker and his jacket leaving him in a tan vest and grey sweat pants with the BSAA logo printed on his thigh. He opts for a running machine first, he steps on switching up the speed to just faster than a jog, allowing his mind to wonder which he instantly regrets so he ups the speed again to fight off the urge to cry again. He can feel his lungs burning as well as his legs.

“Lieutenant Nivans.” A familiar voice spoke behind him he stepped of the treadmill and turned to see Trevor stood behind him.

“Moor, what can I help you with” Piers said coldly, he isn’t in the mood for a confrontation today.

“I just wanted to say that on behalf of me and the boys we are sorry for the way we behaved sir” the apology warmed Piers, knowing how hard it would be for an alpha to have to apologise to a lower sub gender.

“It’s not a problem moor, I half expected that in honesty, all is forgiven and thank you it takes a lot of guts to do this” Piers smiles warmly and receives one in return.

“Do you think you could take down the video, please” Trevor was obviously getting some shit for it already.

“I can’t because it wasn’t me who put it up and I have no idea who did but I will ask the Captain to see if he can Okay?” It’s the least he can do since the man just swallowed his pride to apologise.

“Thank you Lieutenant, I owe you one” he smiled but Piers just waved it off denying the debt.

  
Chris’s room…

He can’t stop thinking about Piers letter, how lonely and unappreciated he must feel. Chris decides he is going to do something nice for his lieutenant to make him feel a bit better. Although Chris wouldn’t admit it he just wants to see the young sniper smile again.

He heads to his car while thinking what to get the young sniper, something practical would be ideal but what he decides to just have a look see what he can find. Once he reaches the town he parks his car and pays the meter. He sees a store mainly for soldiers (probably because this town is right next to a base. He goes inside and approaches a store assistant.

“Good morning sir, how can I help?” The young man had a very professionally warm smile which Chris appreciated

“Mornin’’ I’m looking for a gift for my second in command something useful but lightweight, what would you recommend?” He felt a bit awkward now that he thought about it what Captain dotes on his second in command. The man just smiles and gestures for him to walk with him.

“Well sir we have a number of things that could very well be what your after, firstly we have custom dog tags but they are more novelty items, we also have a few undershirts or a popular buy are some shemaghs they are more great for camouflage and it retains heat.” The man stood silent for a second while Chris decides.

“What would be better for a sniper?” He asks the young man.

“I would go with the shemaghs then sir it’s not constricting put will also offer protection from sandstorms or snowy environments we have tan beige or a grey one. For a sniper I would recommend a grey one.” The man picked one up showing the Captain the long durable piece of fabric.

“Can I have the grey one please” Chris smiled thinking of how his young sniper would react.

“Gift wrapped sir?” The older man nodded and thanked him.

After he heads back to the base with the surprise tucked away in his inside jacket. He makes his way to Piers’ room and knocks, no answer so he gets his master key out and sneaks in, places the small package on the bed along with a small note. He quickly leaves the room locking it back up and heading to his office to do some work and have some whiskey.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than the last few the next one will be back to normal.... an old memory revisited with a new enemy

Chris sits in his office quietly nursing his whiskey, cautiously eying the stack of overdue paperwork wondering how many more files it would take to knock collapse.

”Captain? Are you okay” a voice calls causing him to panic as he accidentally throws his glass tumbler over the desk, fortunately, it was empty.

”Shit!” Chris let out ”Sorry Piers I didn’t see you there, I’m good what’s up?” he can usually smell when someone is nearby but the sniper’s blockers are hiding his presence as well as his extremely silent walk.

”Sorry Captain, I didn’t mean to make you jump I knocked a few times but you were in your own world” he just stands there the slightest smile on the corner of his lips, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

”don’t worry about it” he gets out of his chair and gestures for piers to sit on the black leather couch to the side of the room, the young sniper simply nods and makes his way to the pair of two states situated either side of a glass coffee table, piers decides to take the one with his back towards his captains desk while Chris shuts the door and turns to take a seat on the opposite one, it makes the older man smile that Piers has wrapped the shemagh around his neck.

Piers clears his through before speaking ”Captain I wanted to thank you for this, but I have to ask. Why did you write this?” He puts the note on the coffee table with the words ‘you are appreciated’ written.

“What makes you think it was me that gave you that?” Chris asks flatly.

“Because Captain it’s the same handwriting as yours” he lifts up a slip of paper with the captains messy handwriting from off the table and places it next to the note.

“Erm..” Chris rubs the back of his neck awkwardly “uhhh” he continues, he hadn’t planned on Piers confronting him about it, he just gives Piers the biggest cheesiest grin he could muster and hope it was enough.

Piers could smell the discomfort coming from the alpha so he decides to drop it.

“is all that overdue?” he points his thumb to the paperwork with an eyebrow raised.

”erm maybe” he totally forgot that Jill mentioned he was extremely punctual and expected the same even from his superiors.

”would you like me to help captain?” his tone has slight disbelief to it like he cannot believe his captain/Hero could be so lazy but at the same time genuine warmth. ”its no problem at all Captain I’ve finished everything I was gonna do!” he says.

”sure, I’m struggling a bit anyway” he smiles again, for the next few hours they sit completing all the paperwork until the whole of the top of Chris’s desk is visible.

Chris takes that opportunity to crack open a window and light a cigarette pausing only when he notices the frown on his lieutenants face. ”what? I’m allowed to smoke I’m an adult” he says sticking out his tongue.

”Oh My God” another voice comes from the now open doorway causing Chris to jump losing his fag accidentally out the window, he spins around to meet Jills shocked look as she stares at the clear desk. ”you did it piers, I can’t believe you did it. I have been bugging him for ages to do his paperwork and he never does.” She turns and walks over to Chris, finger pointed directly at his nose ”it wasn’t that hard now was it?” she narrows her eyes into a glare.

Piers stands up salutes and turns to leave the room.  
”excuse me where do you think you’re going, help me!” Chris calls as the young sniper practically runs out of the office.

Jill is howling with laughter at this point clutching her sides. ”its good to see you guys getting on okay, the report said he didn’t socialize at all.” She has managed to compose herself tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

”this wasn’t a social call.” Then he remembers why he came and glances at the note still on the coffee table, Jill follows his eyes to the note and darts to pick it up.

”ooh, what’s this? ’you’re appreciated’” a snort of laughter breaks out again from the not so mature female captain ”have you been attempting to write love notes again bear?” she teased, not fully realizing why he had written the note.

”shut it” Chris growls, he darts over to the door checks no one is around and shuts it before walking over to pour his 8th whiskey in the past hour. ”when piers went for a shower he left a letter behind and I couldn’t help reading it” he drops his head down, disappointed in himself.

”CHRIS!!! That’s his private stuff” she scolded brows furrowed.

”I know Jill, I couldn’t help it but the letter was bad it was a letter from his mom disowning him and telling him his father was going to as well. So I bought him a shemagh and wrote that for him. I felt bad for him since he now has nobody that we know of!” the scent of shame filled the room.

”Oh God really from his own mother as well that’s horrible.” Jill is known for her cold uncaring personality but even hearing this got her angry about it.

”by the looks of it, that letter is clearly a few months old, but I’m not sure whether his dad has disowned him or not though since I took him to get some more suppressors yesterday and he called piers.” Chris is beginning

 

 

to get frustrated now at the situation.

”look if he wants to talk be there for him but don’t push him okay! Besides, I have a mission for you guys it’s a simple one and it only needs you and Piers the rest can stay off, I’m not really eager to throw him in with that lot just yet. It’s a simple mission a sighting of a small outbreak in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of a small town the place is barricaded off but apparently, some experiments went wrong I just need the files they used and eradicate the infected.” Chris looked thankful to be able to drop the subject.

”Okay I’ll get him kitted out and order the chopper to be ready” he nods and makes his way to find Piers. ”send me the briefing to my PDA” he calls on his way out.

40 minutes later…

Both Piers and Chris are geared up in tactical equipment while Chris runs through the briefing as the helicopter proceeds to the drop point.

”Okay, so we will land just past the barricade and sweep in through the rear I recommend silenced pistols for as long as possible seeing as we are not overly sure as to what we are facing, we are expecting no survivors but there could always be a chance but if too many gather switch to loud and let em have it okay?” piers remains silent as he listens making sure not to miss a thing. ”that’s it and don’t worry piers you will be fine.”

”I’m fine captain I’m ready!” Chris nods as they are given the go signal.

Both members of the BSAA make their way off the chopper and round the side of the building crouching low. Once the chopper has left Piers can distinctly hear the sound of groaning from behind.

Piers draws his pistol and spins on the spot just in time to avoid a fatal bite to his right side of his neck. A fraction slower and his jugular would have would have been torn from his throat.  
A swift kick knocking it back, he silently steps over it and puts a bullet in its deformed rotting face ending its miserable existence.

The captain had been watching with his gun trained on its head before nodding acknowledgment to the young sniper, who in return gives a half smile before they proceed.

”Piers look” the older man points to a window. He steps up to see what it was. The sight turned Piers’ stomach, 2 dead civilians being mauled and eaten by 6 infected, by the look of it, this was not a quick death.

As they round the rear entrance Piers can hear muffled voices from within. He could only make out the word umbrella amid the snarls of a group of infected that drew dangerously close. The duo took them out with relative ease using combat knives so not to alert any more and save ammunition.

Once inside piers notices a ladder leading up to a catwalk near the ceiling of the facility. His captain signals for him to go up while Chris proceeds along the main hallway. Piers will be able to keep an eye on Chris and follow him from above. The Captain keeps his silenced handgun aimed as he checks all the corners for infected when he hears a body collapse to the floor behind him.

“It’s okay Captain I got him for you?” He whispered, The man hadn’t noticed the infected behind him but luckily his second had protected him.

They rounded a few more corners when they came across an office with some surviving scientists they had barricaded the door to prevent the infected gaining access. Chris noticed that one of them had the umbrella logo on but different although not by much.

”piers do you copy,” he said in a hushed voice… No answer, as Chris looks up he noticed a few drops of blood fall from the causeway above. ”Piers do you copy!” this time his voice a little louder. Throwing his whole plan out the window he darts to the ladders climbing as fast as he can, where he is laying sprawled on the causeway a large laceration on his forehead just beneath his hairline.

He lifts the younger man up checking his pulse it’s still strong, whatever hit him was good if he got the jump on a sniper.

Suddenly his vision goes white, then nothing…

When Chris comes to he is strapped to a metal vertical table wearing nothing but his combat pants and boots.

”You’re awake, good, no fun if you’re passed out when I get to play.” A young woman giggled. She rolls a tray up with all sorts of medical tools near his left side, double checking that the straps around his wrist and legs are.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks with a hiss, only being met with a tut.

”what would be the point in telling you that,

you’re not getting out of here alive. I’ve always wanted a BSAA agent to play doctors with” a cruel smile sweeping across her youthful features. ”never guessed I would have gotten 2 and one of them is a legend… Oooh this just gets better and better” a laugh almost becoming a cackle resonates around the room as she fans herself with a clip board.

”you realise they will be looking for us right.” He give a sly smile. ”and what do you think they will do to someone who hurt a legend of the BSAA, huh.” Another wicked smile breaks across her face.

”it doesn’t matter they won’t find you all of your equipment is still in that facility including your trackable gear.” She clearly doesn’t know that they have implants placed into them surgically.

“No problem I have dealt with worse than you miss…?”

“Felicia wesker” Chris felt his heart almost burst at the revelation.  
This girl was suppose to be dead. She didn’t survive the progenitor virus. That means if she is still alive who else could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo 3 chapters and over 200 hits. I hope you guys have enjoyed the first few chapters feel free to leave any comments, concerns or even if you think I should Take the story in a different direction... anyway here is the 4th chapter enjoy 😊

“Come now, lets have a little fun.” She smirked giving Chris an over exaggerated wink.

“Do what you want to me I don’t care!” Chris spat only to be met with a maniacal grin.

“Oh no your not first, I have done my research Mr. Redfield I know you can handle what I dish out if you go first… but I also know what would destroy you” she snaps her fingers and the mirrored glass slides up revealing Piers in the same position as him only he was still unconscious. Chris couldn’t resist the growl he let out. “Now now no shit from you and I may make it quicker for him.” She knew it wouldn’t be quick for him at all, but the best form of torture is giving them choices and watching them submit. Dr.wesker would be proud.

“Why are you doing this?!” He pleads. Knowing full well she is a wesker and therefor didn’t need a reason to be sick and twisted.

“As if you don’t know, I merely enjoy it.” She snaps her fingers again this time the lights in his cell switch off leaving only the light from Piers’ cell seeping into his from the glass less window linking the two together. “Now get comfy and enjoy the show.” Another maniacal smile appears on her face. She leaves the room and reappears in the other cell.

She runs her hand along snipers torso letting her fingers trace the creases in his abs before retrieving a syringe she walks to address Chris while spinning it between her fingers. “This is a shot of liquid adrenaline it’s gonna keep him awake while I have my way” she waited for Chris’s reaction a slight look of disappointment appeared but vanished just as quick when she received nothing from the Captain. “You can be as cold as you like but trust me, I always break em” she turns back and sticks the needle into the veins of piers before throwing ice water over him causing a gasp from him as the cold seeped through his body’s making him shake violently.  
“Wakey wakey, time to play” the sadistic tone was only matched by the scent of her enjoyment. Piers manages to look up and meet the eyes of his captor before she turns away and picks up a whip made of barbed wire. A quick glance towards Chris giving a wink as she waved the whip at him. She turns to piers and lightly grazes the points against his skin. “Piers Nivans, you look yummy it almost breaks my heart to do this” she gave a wink and a small chuckle “well almost” a quick flick and the whip flew through the air tearing quite a number of chunks from his chest causing, Piers to let out a pained howl as Felicia bends down to pick up a few pieces of the bloody chunks. She lets out a small hum before showing Chris the small shards of flesh “aww I think I hurt him what do you…” She cuts herself off by sniffing the air in the room. “Omega!” Her eyes darken as she slowly turns to piers, without turning she speaks to Chris. “Your lieutenant is an omega, can this day get any better.” She leaves the room in a hurry.

“Captain?” Piers gasps through his pain, Chris can’t bear to look at Piers knowing that it’s because of him that he is being hurt. “Please you don’t have to look at me but listen to what I say” His voice is destroying Chris internally. “Don’t feel bad for what will happen, none of this is your fault. I may not have known you long but I have looked up to you for as long as I have known about you. I know you will blame yourself but you mustn’t. I can take what she can dish and more but I can’t take you blaming yourself for this, we will get through this okay?” Piers is trying to keep his voice steady and calm but since the suppressors are wearing off Chris can smell his fear.

The only thought to go through Chris’s mind is how when he is being tortured can he possibly worry about me. Finally he manages to meet his eyes with his lieutenant his eyes are sincere even though his scent is a dead give away, his body is bleeding profusely crimson coating his tanned torso, guilt over takes his mind as well as anger.

This has gone far enough he needs to end this. He pulls as hard as he can with his wrists until one of the straps break free, he reaches for a scalpel and makes short work of the remaining straps. He hops through just as the window slides down beside him. He shrugs it off and gets to work undoing the straps on Piers. He pulls one arm over his shoulder support him with his other hand, already he has swapped his current weapon for a bone saw.

“I can manage Captain, don’t worry about me.” Chris gave him a look as if to say ‘no your not, don’t argue’, this makes piers shut up and accept the help he chooses to wield another bone saw in his free hand to increase his chances. Surprisingly the door to the cell isn’t locked.

A few steps out of the room and piers struggles to keep his balance and stumbled only to be caught by his captain. The fact Chris hasn’t spoken a word is worrying, by the looks of it this won’t be changing any time soon. Chris looks around and checks for cameras there don’t seem to be any only the lights and white clinical corridors not even guards are around, they see a small alcove a little ahead so the head for it while constantly checking for any enemies that could appear any minute. He leans piers against the wall in the alcove only shoving his head out to see if anyone was coming, still nothing.

What is with the lack of security it can’t mean anything good. Then he hears it, a loud monstrous roar echoes through the corridor then evident sniffing. That’s why there isn’t any guards.

“Piers I’m gonna have to take this are you gonna be okay” his face remains cold and emotionless his scent mirrors his face. Piers lets out a small nod and gives a thumbs up. Clearly he was bleeding out slowly, Chris knows he needs to get something soon to stop the bleeding or he was gonna lose him. He steps out to see a more enhanced version of what the BSAA refers to as a ‘Licker’ creeping slowly along the wall its head clearly pointed to him. Chris raising the bone saw readying himself for a fight.

Just as it nears the alcove Chris prays it doesn’t notice him but thankfully it drops to the floor and slowly stalks the older man. It snarls snapping its teeth before letting Its tongue snake its way out of the mutated fanged mouth, a clear substance Chris can only assume would be saliva dripping of its tongue, although its physical appearance is much larger and way more threatening its behaviour is no different. Before he could charge towards what probably would be his death. Piers jumps on its back plunging his own bone saw into its head before retracting it and repeating many times until he is satisfied that the beast is dead.

Chris stood for a moment watching his second panting clutching the bone saw so tightly his knuckles turned white. He stands and steadies himself before gesturing the Captain to follow him, which he does without question choosing to remain silent.

A few more turns later they come across a steel door not completely like the others in the facility. It’s reinforced and has a keypad beside it. They won’t be able to crack this one open without there gear and kicking it down was going to be an issue so they press on looking for another door, it doesn’t take them long till they have a large choice of doors as they turn onto a corridor with doors lining both sides.

They have a look in each one only finding science equipment in most of them, their hopes are beginning to falter the more labs they stumble into until one room serves as a medical room, Chris grabs Piers and pulls him into the room leading him to a medical table lifting him up under his armpits like he was a small child and placing him on the table, if Piers wasn’t in so much pain this would have made him blush. Chris grabs all the supplies he needs and begins to patch him up, piers just allows him to do it while he watches him intently not allowing his eyes or mind to wander any lower than his captains eyes.

After Chris is finished he nods thanks to him, climbs of the table and faces the older man. “What’s the plan Captain” he asks.

“I don’t know, the door with the keypad may be our only way out, I’m thinking we are gonna need to search for the code but I haven’t got a clue in honesty what do you think”

“Well firstly lets evaluate our situation, we are clearly underground seeing as I haven’t seen any windows at all and the air vents smell like earth. They obviously have either allowed us to escape or are really just stupid and I for one think that it’s probably the former, the fact they are using enhanced T-virus indicates that they are umbrella but seeing as they were stopped I cant think of how it could be” his face reads that he is thinking hard.

“Well before you were woken I found out a bit from that woman, her name is Felicia Wesker, she was presumed dead after being infected with the progenitor virus along with many other abducted children” Piers face dropped at this revelation. “Also when we were in the last facility before when you were ambushed I noticed the logo on a scientists uniform similar to that of the umbrella corporation, so I would assume it’s a new rebranded version” His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Piers folded his arms across his chest and regretted it instantly as a sharp pain flew through his body causing a wince, he shrugged it off and continued where Chris left off. “Okay so we know that there is a new psycho in town, now we just gotta escape we need to find weapons I don’t think if we have to face another one of them we will survive this time even with me in better condition. I suggest we proceed with caution and thoroughly check everything.” He states. Chris could only smile at piers and think about his leadership abilities.

“Okay Piers, we will go with your plan but any valuable data we find we take and pass along to the BSAA.” Piers nods and salutes before turning to scour the room for any useful weapons. As good as both of them are when it comes to CQC it would not be a match against ranged enemies or more enhanced ‘Lickers’. Chris joins in searching the opposite side of the room Chris finds extra shirts but they are only piers’ size he hands the grey one to piers and discards the other one.

“What about you captain?” He raises an eyebrow not that piers minds the sight of his captains torso.

Now is not the time piers mind out of the gutter.

“None of them are my size” He states blushing as he catches piers staring. Piers quickly darts his eyes away and chastises himself for being a pervert.

“I saw a sheet over there will that be big enough” he lets not meaning to in the slightest.

“Hey I’m not that big!” Chris grunts.

“Captain your waistline is nearly twice the size of mine and your arms are bigger than my head,” piers scoffed “you can’t say your not big” a slight smile appears at the corners of his mouth.

Chris just grunts and carries on searching through files and documents.

BINGO!! Chris pulls out a M1911 from a filing cabinet along with 4 clips of ammo he quickly inspects the gun making sure it will work and is quickly satisfied.

“What’s up Captain?” Chris shows piers the pistol and a large smile. “Well that’s one problem solved I’ve found a document you may wanna see.” He passes the document to Chris who opens it instantly flicking through.

“Progenitor Virus. They are using traits to try and enhance the T and G viruses… they have used cloning technology and are trying to recreate Albert wesker. Not good we need to get out of here. This is enough data, for now let’s focus on escaping we do not want to meet what they have made.” His tone and scent exude panic, his eyes wide with fear. Piers can’t help but worry if it makes his captain scared then he needs to be as well.

“Let’s go, Captain!” He grabs Chris by his forearm and pulls him to the door. They sprint to the door with the keypad and shoot out the lock and boot the door through. They burst into the room Chris taking point where he stops dead, piers who hasn’t realised walks straight into Chris back. He glances round and sees a wall lined with large floor to ceiling pods all with clones of Albert Wesker floating in some form of amniotic fluid. None seem to be fully grown although one is close.

Piers grabs the gun from Chris and instantly shoots all the life support equipment, causing the clones to suffocate and die. He turns to Chris and puts a hand on his shoulder who is still in shock. “I’m sorry, Captain”

“Why are you sorry?” Chris asks his face and tone unchanging.

“I know everything he was to you and what he has put you through, I’m sorry I killed someone you once cared about and I’m sorry for everything he did to you and Captain Jill.” Chris just squeezes Piers’ shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“This is why I’m glad I have you Piers. You did what I wouldn’t have been able to do and you understand me, thank you Piers”  
Piers gave him a smile and took point. Just ahead is and elevator with a sign above stating the floor they are on is B5.

“Hey look Piers you were right we are underground.” He had a proud look on his face.

“You seem surprised. I do know my shit you know Captain” he grumbled before looking for stairs, no way was he getting into an elevator in an enemy facility especially one in an umbrella facility he has seen what can happen.

After a few minutes of searching they find a steel door hidden behind a tall filing rack, after opening it cautiously they see stairs. Unfortunately they also see infected personnel and a lot of them.  
“We have a problem” piers whispers as he shuts the door. “There are quite a number of infected, I think we can make it but that gun can’t be used it will only draw more of them off the other floors, that’s also assuming that none of these are enhanced which they don’t look to be, but Captain it’s your call” He states.

“Do you think you can manage?” Chris asks to which piers replies with a nod. “Then I would rather risk the stairs than the elevator seeing as they do apparently know we were going to escape. Although I’m worried it seems to easy.” His face creases when making that statement.

“Okay Captain lets do this” he lifts the bon saw giving Chris the gun to put in his pants. They open the door quietly picking off each infected before they know they are there with piers chopping heads off while Chris snaps necks they manage to reach ground floor with ease.

When they open the door and quietly step onto the floor a large roar bellows from the bottom of the staircase. The same roar the enhanced Licker had made earlier. Quickly they shut the door to muffle the beast clearly hunting them and bolt through the first floor which just appears to be a normal business office with stalls of computers lining in rows across the room. “There is the door lets go” Chris grabs piers by the hand and pulls him along although not realising the extreme red his face had turned as they bolted through the rows. A large crash indicating the Licker had entered the floor and was pursuing them neither look back as they sprint to the door and burst through feeling the cool air on their skin.

They don’t stop to see if they are being followed and keep running down the road and into the dense forest surrounding the facility, they pay no attention to their surrounding and just focus on getting away from the facility.

Piers is almost in tears with how much pain the running is causing but he keeps them back if only just barely.

After a few minutes of running he chances a glance back and notices that the thing is still at the door of the building with no intention of leaving the building. He notices piers face scrunched in pain and without saying a word he scoops him up in a bridal lift and carries on running through the forest. Another few minutes past before Chris stops and places the young sniper against the nearest tree. He quickly checks him over and notices the shirt is matted with blood.  
Piers is clearly in pain and the adrenaline shot is wearing off. “Hang in there we will have a quick rest and move again, but let me have a look at the wound.” He lifts Piers shirt off and has to discard it since the dried blood has ruined it, he hesitates for a moment as Piers winces at the pain. “Sorry” he doesn’t want to cause Piers more pain but the wound needs to be taken care of.

“Don’t worry Captain, I can handle it” he tries to smile but it doesn’t last long. Chris starts to undress the wound and panics seeing as all the cuts have pretty much reopened. He knew it was because of the running, if he had used his brain he should have carried him from the get go.

After Chris had finished using a weed he chewed up to seal the wounds he was forced to leave the wound without wrapping it. “We will need to take it easier from now on, you have already lost a lot of blood. We should keep heading this way until nightfall then I will set up camp okay?” Piers nods again his consciousness is beginning to slip.

Chris decides its best to carry him, the idea of staying near that facility is not one he will even entertain. The forest is peaceful but dark considering it’s still daytime but the redwoods have grown quite close together allowing only tiny slithers of unfiltered light. All in all if they weren’t running for their lives this would prove to be a beautiful walk. Chris can’t let Piers fall asleep he doesn’t want to risk him not waking up so he needs to talk to him to keep him awake, he glances down and can see the smallest smile on his face as he rests his head in the crook of Chris’s neck.

“Hey Piers, listen I just want to say I’m sorry”

“Why Captain” piers lifts his head his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I read your letter.” Chris could feel Piers stiffen in his arms.

“I know Captain,” he places his head back clearly trying to avoid his gaze.

“Just so you know that’s why I got you the shemagh and wrote the note” he sighed “the letter made me so angry that she could say something like that, I was gonna speak to you about it but you were clearly still upset by it.”  
“I know captain, I saw you after you put the letter under my door” he really didn’t want to talk about this.

“Oh!” Chris hadn’t realised he knew. That explains the confrontation in his office.

The rest of the walk was in silence until it was getting to dark and camp was needing to be set up, so Chris places Piers against a small tree and sets about gathering the resources to build a temporary shelter after its set up he decides its best to not set a fire, not wanting to attract attention. With the shelter set up he picks Piers up and places him lying down on a nest like bed of leaves and takes a seat outside to keep watch.

“Captain? Are you not coming to lie down you need to rest.” Piers asks in a quiet voice.

“No, your in need of it more I’ll be fine get some sleep we leave at dawn” Chris couldn’t sleep anyway his mind going a mile a minute.

He carries on sitting on a root just a little up from the shelter which provided a perfect vantage point, he can see in all directions even if the darkness limits his vision. Every noise attracting his attention, his weapon remains drawn resting on his lap. For about an hour before he begins to relax. Lucky he is built well and his body is less susceptible to the cold. Unfortunately from the sound of the shivering the same cannot be said for Piers. After another 10 or so minutes he gets up and enters the shelter, picks up piers before climbing into the bed and laying him on top of his chest wrapping his huge arm around him. He hopes that his body is enough to warm him.

After some time the shivering stops and Chris drifts off into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh so they got out yay go Captain Chris Redfield... again any thoughts comments or if you just wanna have some input feel free I appreciate all feedback good or bad it will help me learn 😁😁😁


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in 2 parts. More trouble, more zombies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this been super busy with work, not really had much time to write.
> 
> I have written this in 2 parts so I can give you guys at least something to read and hopefully will have the next part up soon.

Chris didn’t sleep much that night although he is accustomed to going long periods of time without sleep.

The morning air is cool but not uncomfortable, the birds have been singing for an hour now, Chris always uses the sounds to calm him when he can’t sleep. He listens just as intently to the surroundings as he did when they first stopped here trying not to take notice of the extremely warm figure lying on top of him face buried in the crook of the alphas neck, many filthy thoughts travel south as the omegas honey scent fills his nose. Chris needs to get away fast, even through all the trouble the omega was too tired and injured to feel the effects of his heat, evidently this is no longer the case.

He manages to climb out from under the younger man trying not to waking him retrieving the gun from beside the makeshift best along with 2 of the clips, once outside he makes his way around the perimeter keeping the gun trained on the ground. Nothing has followed them.

Chris begins to think back to what piers said about them knowing they escaped if that’s the case why haven’t they come to retrieve them. Something doesn’t sit right with Chris.

”Captain?” Piers’s voice is heavy and rough after just waking up. Chris dashes over to piers, quickly giving him a once over making sure the temporary health care is still in place, unfortunately, most of the wound was beginning to split again, fortunately, the weed he used aided in the wound not festering causing more problems later on.

”Sit down I need to take care of your wound,” Chris says almost overbearingly. Piers doesn’t argue with that and takes a seat on a nearby vacant tree root. As Chris sets about tending to the younger man’s injuries he explains the plan. ”we will be heading in the same direction we were yesterday and find the nearest town, village or city then we find a way to get ahold of the BSAA and arrange extraction.”

Piers nods clearly too drained from blood loss and the heat. ”yes Captain” he attempts a salute but fails miserably. By this time Piers’s wound is as clean and covered as best as he can manage.

One hour later and they are making there way through the dense forest, since the briefing neither of them had been saying a thing to each other, instead scanning every direction for threats.

”do you think they have just let us go?” Chris was the first one to break the silence while still scanning the surrounding area.

”I have no idea, I can think of no reason to explain what’s happening” he has always been an excellent strategist but this has Piers stumped. ”Captain, I think we should prepare ourselves for an ambush, it is the most logical option when you lose a target.” He steals a quick glance towards Chris who is wearing a similarly puzzled expression.

”I would like to say they are dumb, but they probably ain’t” he shakes his head to try and clear it and focus on something else. ”so Piers, how’re you finding your first mission?” Chris rubs the back of his neck with an awkward smile, a large wave of his alpha scent tainted with nerves reach the young sniper. Without thinking Piers looks towards where the scent originates from.

Oh My God…

A large blush creeps its way up the back of his neck and onto his face, he panics and drifts a little further away. ”if only I had seen the attack we wouldn’t be in this mess Captain, I’m sorry” he says still trying to keep his distance.

”you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Chris knows it’s his fault that they were caught if he had paid attention Piers wouldn’t have needed to protect him as well as himself.

”I should have performed better!” the words fell from his lips faster than he could stop them.

”life ain’t a performance Piers, you can plan all you want but out here in the field, things can go sideways in a shit storm! You can’t blame yourself for that.” Chris struggles to get it out while they weave between trees and bushes but thankfully Piers caught it all.

They fall back into silence while they walk until they happen upon a large open clearing with long grass and wild flowers, it resembles a large garden with all the different varieties of plants growing. The canopy has opened up to allow a lot of sun in so they decide to rest for a short while.

Piers finds a spot where a patch of wild lavender is growing, he has always liked lavender it’s a great scent blocker, so just being near enough of it he can hide his or any others scent.

”how is your wound holding up?” Chris asks while coming to kneel beside they young sniper who is busy lying between and taking deep breaths of the lavender.

”I’m good captain,” he gives a warm smile then continues smelling the herb.

”whats with the plant sniffing?” he asks while gesturing in general to his direction.

”lavender is a natural scent blocker, you won’t smell I’m in heat and I can’t smell you either because it’s scent is way more overpowering in this quantity,” he picks a few and hands them to the captain before taking a larger amount and stuffing them in one of his pockets.

As Chris takes in the pungent and invading smell of the lavender a loud roar breaks out from in the woods. A licker. Piers pulls Chris down next to him and rubs him all over in the lavender making sure to get all the scent spots. Chris takes out the handgun he keeps stashed in the waistband of his pants, quietly cocking it and readying himself to empty it into the beast. Unfortunately, they can’t see the beast, fortunately, it can’t see or smell them.

They can here it rummaging around in the clearing before once again silence falls. For a while nothing no sound not even birds.

Piers decides to take a peek. Slowly he lifts his head to glimpse over the grass and looks over towards where both them and the licker came from but its not there, as he checks around he sees it and Piers heart sinks so fast.

3 feet away, unmoving, unflinching its mutilated face and sharp fangs facing Piers, he quietly while keeping eye contact reaches over and takes the gun from Chris but making him stay down and begins to stand, all the while the beast hasn’t taken its gaze off the young lieutenant. He steps to the side leaving Chris laying down confused.

”Captain when I shoot run, no questions just run and don’t speak I don’t think it knows you’re here” he says quietly enough to not startle the licker and making sure nothing about him indicates he isn’t alone.

Chris now has realised what’s happening and before he can get up to protect him, piers has fired off a few rounds and engaged the beast.

All the shots land perfectly in what he assumes is an eye, causing it to release a blood-curdling screech before sprinting towards him. A quick roll to the right allowing him to avoid an almost fatal scratch from its long sharp claws, piers is back on his feet and is lining up his next few shots when just behind the licker he sees Chris charging towards it.  
  
Without thinking he lets out a war-cry as he empties the clip into it, proving only to piss it off, he narrowly dodges another almost fatal attack. At least it’s away from Chris.

As piers finds his feet once again his arm is quickly bound in the creatures warm slimy tongue. He throws the gun to Chris as he is propelled through the air colliding with a tree, forcing a large cry of pain.

“PIERS!” Chris roars as his heart plummets to his stomach. He quickly forces the next clip in and charges towards the infected monster.

He leaps into its back plunging the gun through the softer tissue that resembles a brain and discharges most of the rounds until it’s mangled lifeless body hits the floor.

Heavy panting fills the air, Chris is locked in protective alpha mode eyes locked onto the corpse daring it to move. A strained cough and quiet hiss brings him back to earth.

He makes his way over to the even more so injured young man.  
“Shit, how bad is it?” This being a more rhetorical question as he bats away Piers hand who is trying to keep his captain from worrying about it.

None of the new wounds were caused by the licker directly, so no chance of infection. He lifts the young sniper and carries him as far away from the body incase they send more.

“Good news,” piers coughs triggering another wince. “This means they didn’t want for us to get out.”  
“Don’t worry about that, let’s just get you home safe.” He says as calm as he can. Piers’s body temperature is rapidly declining due to lack of clothing, blood loss and now that the young mans heat is nearing its end. A quick pit stop to tend to any wounds they both have, luckily Chris has managed to stay unharmed thus far, thanks only to his new protégé.

Chris decides Piers is in no fit state to walk and without much debate he carries him until they reach the end of the forest a small cliff overlooking a small town.

“Look Piers, we are almost there!” Chris lets his excitement seep into his scent.

Once they reach the outskirts of the town a black chopper sets down in a nearby field and out steps one Jill Valentine worry and grief printed on her face.

“Chris!!!” She sprints towards them, emotion welling up wrapping her arms around his neck paying no mind to the body in his arms. A wail of pain interrupts the almost happy reunion. “Piers, what’s happened!” She places a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “He’s got a fever we need to get him to a medic” without any sort of hesitation she takes piers from Chris as much as he doesn’t want to leave his charge, she carries him to the chopper. For most people carrying a person with the weight of the young sniper would struggle but she makes it look as if he weighs that of a small child.

Once on the chopper Jill contacts HQ and informs them they have found both members of alpha team. “When we arrive back on base after Piers is recovered you both are to provide a full report in writing…” She states then looks towards Chris eyes narrowed and adds “properly and on time” a small smile breaks out again. “I’m sure your lieutenant can help with that.” Chris only nods in confirmation unwilling to speak.

“Captain?” Piers calls from the stretcher laid on one side of the chopper. Chris turns to face his subordinate the strong scent of worry permeating the air.

“What’s up Piers!” Chris shifts closer giving him a quick once over.

“The document it’s still in my pocket. Front left, can you grab it kinda tied down here!” Chris chuckles and reaches into his pocket past the straps holding him and the stretcher in place. so many thoughts not helping this situation. A small yelp escapes the younger man, Chris pulls his out straight away face as red as a radish, “uhhhh…that’s all me captain it’s a little to the left, sorry I can’t rearrange myself like this.” Both him and Jill who happened to witness this had blushed equally if not more that Chris himself.

“Why don’t we leave the full body examination to the medical experts, eh” she says chuckling uncontrollably.

“Didn’t do it on purpose!” He quickly defends himself, maybe a little to quickly. He slips his hand into the pocket mindful of Piers own equipment and grabs the neatly folded documents. He checks they are all in order and hands them towards Jill. “You need to see this and get it to the higher ups. It’s bad like progenitor virus and another wesker bad.”

Jill’s face drops as she begins to rifle through the documents.  
“This says nothing about wesker, what does he have to do with this?” He scent exuding anxiety and stress.

“Not just he but they you remember the original 13 wesker children who were infected in with the progenitor virus, Well, we believed that only Albert and Alex wesker where the only survivors. That is not the case, Felicia was also among the survivors but I’m not sure if others are alive as well. She is using what is in that file to clone and enhance Wesker further.”

  
Chapter 5 part 1 end…


End file.
